Maybel Kessler
A cheerful but clumsy and occasionally absent minded girl who likes making new friends. She'd do anything to protect her friends which often gets her in trouble. She has a huge interest in UFOs and anything else supernatural. Personality She is usually cheerful and easily gets fired up over things she enjoys doing, she likes to encourage others with a positive attitude even though she's not confident of herself and her own skills but as long as others are happy it makes her feel slightly encouraged to try better. She can be impulsive at times especially when she tries to befriend people since she comes from a small village where everyone knows whose who, Her random need to befriend people is probably because she's a little homesick and lonely, she has a great fear of being alone. Her impulsiveness can sometimes make her clumsy and often ends up breaking things accidentally, getting in trouble or becomes absent minded , Some people can get impatient with her because of this but she's always willing to give anything a try and do anything for her friends, others would probably find her a bit naïve as she's unaware of the real dangers in the world. She has an odd obsession with UFOs or anything related to it although she doesn't always talk about it, Sometimes she'll bring it up in conversation if she's seen something in the sky that she doesn't know what it is, it's always a UFO to her, She is also interested in supernatural phenomenal but because of her strong beliefs in these of things she can be easily tricked that something is real. Character History Maybel grew up in Winhill although it was a very peaceful and quiet place she’d often get into trouble out of boredom but everyone saw it as childish mischief. She took an interest in UFO's and gazing at the stars at a very early age mostly because of magazines her father would bring home from the city, Inspired to meet new forms of life she started making maps and learning how to draw star charts which she'd then pin to her bedroom walls. Maybel loved to watched the stars at night and watch out for UFO's but due to her clumsy ways she’d always end up breaking things, the roof mainly and as punishment would have to help with repairs or help with other chores around the village. When she wasn’t getting into trouble in the village she was outside of the village looking for UFOs on the plains much to the annoyance of the adults and her parents. She would occasionally ended up coming home injured or had to be rescued from a monster. Eventually her parents got annoyed with this and sent her off to Galbadia Garden to help her become somewhat stronger and more able to protect herself but she didn't really enjoy her time in Galbadia garden and no one really spoke to her that much so she was always alone or being bullied and pranks played upon her by the girls for being different than them. She then later transferred to Balamb jumping at the chance to go some place different putting her awkward Galbadia garden memories behind her. Time In Balamb Maybel seems to get along better with the people in Balamb she finds them easier to talk to even though some people still find her UFO obsession weird they don't bully her like they did in Galbadia. She decided to make her own club the UFO club but she has trouble finding members to join. Balamb Cafe Maybel got a part time job in the cafe not realising Torri worked there too till they ended up on the same shift. Maybel had experience helping out in the bar at her hometown so felt a little confident she would be okay as long as no one asked her to cook anything. She seems to think her shift is cursed since bad things normally happen when she's there on her own. She can normally be found in the cafe if not in garden. Miss Balamb Maybel curiously watched some auditions thinking people were applying to be in a circus but then Torri pushed her onto the stage and suddenly found herself faced with a scary woman asking for her details and was entered. Maybel struggled through the pageant with a feeling of stage fright and embarrassment but somehow she won much to her shock and terror but she'd rather bury that title since she thinks it's weird. She was hoping one of her friends would win it rather than her. Relationships Ekiri Tsen Seemed to be the first person interested in what she had to say about UFOs. Although noticing that Ekiri seemed to be a kind of bookworm, Maybel forced her friendship on her hoping she'd help her with her studies and promised to protect her from bullies. Although Maybel isn't good at protecting her she considers Ekiri one of her best friends and like a big sister and looks up to her a lot especially her training techniques and advice. Torri Sinnlos Maybel considers Torri another one of her best friends who is also like a sister to her, they so different but they get along so well even though Torri likes to tease Maybel on her UFO obsession, and yet Torri lets Maybel use her dorm room for club meetings. Maybel occasionally worries about Torri's problems she seems to be hiding from her. Yuge Oshiro He used to be cold towards Maybel and often ignored her, calling her a lunatic but she still kept trying to push her friendship upon him. She'd often say his name wrong on purpose just so he'd be forced to talk to her and correct her, They get along better now but Maybel is still unsure if he really is her friend or not. Vera FremicciMaybel was pretty happy to meet Vera since she said that she wanted to see her UFO studies which made her eyes water a little in happiness, Maybel enjoy's Vera's company she doesn't even mind the panda obsession or the hyperactivity of her personality she sees it as cute. Kyōjin Hasashi Maybel met him loitering outside the cafe and offered him a free cake and drink feeling sorry for him since he had no money. She forced her friendship on him and the same day she was kidnapped by him much to her surprise and confusion. She still doesn't quite understand Kyojin's motives behind the kidnapping assuming it's an order from a higher up who's the mean one she believes Kyojin's a good guy deep down, she gets easily embarrassed around him but doesn't understand why. Cace Tribbles Maybel doesn't really understand why he's so mean but she bets he's either a lonely guy or an alien. She's not scared of him unless he's angry at her because she did something accidentally. Kun Lowry Maybel thinks she's a nice, shy girl and maybe a super detective too. Although Maybel's a bit unsure if Kun's detective skills might get her in trouble. Kimi Emono They met by Maybel asking many questions about the training center, She's not sure what to make of Kimi yet but knows she'd be a powerful friend to have in battle. Category:Students